urbem marmoream: exordia amoris
by NamelessSaint
Summary: It's the night right after Alice arrives in Marmoreal, and the White Queen is beginning to admit to her feelings for the girl.


"_Absolem?" Alice was only mildly surprised to see the caterpillar._

"_Who are you?"_

_The blonde waved away the annoying smoke. "I'd thought we settled this. I'm Alice, but not that one."_

_Absolem looked doubtful. "How do you know?"_

"_You said so yourself."_

"_I said you were not hardly Alice. But you're much more her now, in fact, you're almost Alice."_

_Her doubt was not dissipated, however. "Even so, I couldn't slay the Jabberwocky if my life depended on it."_

"_It will." If Absolem was disappointed, he hardly showed it. "So I suggest you keep the Vorpal on hand when the Frabjous day arrives."_

"_You seem so real. Sometimes I forget that this is all a dream." Alice coughed at Absolem's irritating smoke. "Will you stop doing that!" The caterpillar ignored her, and simply laughed._

* * *

><p>Mirana turned away from the scene, her heart exceedingly troubled. It had been her wish that Absolem could have help the troubled girl's fears and indecisions, but either he had failed, or simply had no interest in doing so.<p>

She proceeded down the Hall, shoulders slumped, determined to make sure that the night's reception was pleasant for everyone. The White Queen's mind remained troubled, Alice just did not seem like herself, at least, not as Mirana had imagined her to be—or had observed, in her own private space.

"Your Majesty!"

The Queen waited as Alice trotted up to her. "Yes, Alice?"

"I was wondering where you are going?" Her smile faded somewhat. "Are you all right, Your Majesty?"

Mirana was an expert at subterfuge, of plastering a false smile on her face when needed. "I am doing well, and you?"

Alice's mouth twitched, as was her habit when either doubtful or ill at ease. "Oh… I'm sorry for asking."

She would berate herself later, and regret her hasty words. "Yes, Alice, I am fine! I will see you later." She turned abruptly and left.

Alice was rooted to that spot for some time, trying to understand what was wrong. Before long, a small tear fell down her soft, pink cheek, and she slowly walked away.

* * *

><p>"Now, Mirana, that was terribly iniquitous of you, speaking to that poor girl as if she were common rabble."<p>

Mirana looked up from the book on her lap and turned to the source of that voice, Absolem, who was sitting on a low hanging branch to her left. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do. Not quite the reassuring words the poor girl needs right now."

The book was tossed on the table in front of her. "I don't know what got into me." The Queen sighed and looked up at the scenery before her. She was sitting in her private garden, on her favorite chaise, a large fountain in front of her—but it failed to soothe.

The caterpillar puffed in her direction. "You're daft, just like the Uplanders."

"Me, foolish? I don't think so. I'm not the one who failed to convince her that we are real."

"That is not my fault."

"Then who's?"

"Being almost Alice is her problem, Your Majesty. If she were altogether Alice then she would have accepted the verity of Underland and her own destiny. But she is not quite, yet, entirely Alice."

"You asked to see her, Absolem. What were you hoping for?"

"I was hoping to see Alice."

Frustrated, the White Queen frowned. "I don't know how to convince her that all of this is real. She talks about everything as if she were in a dream."

"A nightmare, I would think."

"She is _the_ Alice, I know it."

Absolem continued to blow his smoke. "How do you know?"

"The Frab—my special room, you know this."

"All I know is that Alice is more or less Alice—but a lesser amount of Alice than she could be, and she doesn't believe in us or in her own abilities. Fairfarren, Mirana, and don't expect me at your reception tonight."

Mirana threw the book in his direction, but he was already gone. She knew she owed the blonde some sort of apology for her snippiness earlier, but was unsure how to do it.

* * *

><p>The dusk bathed the grounds of Marmoreal in the softest of oranges and pinks, bringing to life the evening fauna . Fireflies awoke from their daily sleep and spun around in languid circles across the meadows, mimicking the perfect twinkle of the stars above. Alice sat on the edge of the meadow, not too far from the palace, and enjoyed the last of the evening sun, just as it descended below the mountains. So lost was she in her thoughts, that she failed to notice the rustle of skirts through the tall grass.<p>

"Alice."

The blonde felt herself on the edge of a dream, and turned her head at the mild intrusion. "Your Majesty." She rose and bowed dutifully.

Mirana of Marmoreal, the queen of all that was good, felt herself a wretch at the pure innocence before her. She felt herself whisper, "I don't deserve your loyalty."

Alice blushed slightly. "I don't understand."

The monarch faltered. "I must ask for your forgiveness, dear Alice. For I was an ill mannered child earlier this day, and took out my frustrations on your goodness."

The blonde felt a stirring in her heart that was new. "I…I don't know what to say." Alice lowered her head to stare at the grass.

Mirana took the few steps necessary to be in front of the girl. "Have I offended you in any way? If I have, you must allow me to make it up to you."

Alice's hands grasped those of the older woman. "You haven't offended me in the least, Your Majesty. It's just that—well, no one has ever held me in such esteem as you seem to."

The White Queen frowned then looked down at their entwined hands. "I value you, Alice. "

Alice, coming to awareness that she was holding the Queen's hands, blushed somewhat more, and slowly let go. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"May I ask you another question?"

"Of course."

Mirana felt her self-recrimination deeply. "Did I hurt your feelings earlier?"

Alice hesitated, and let the words slip off her tongue. "Nothing that I'm not used to."

Mirana did not vacillate, however, and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. "That hurts my heart to hear." In all reality, she did not want to hear any more.

If Alice felt that she was on the edge of a dream a few moments ago, she was now teetered on a secret fantasy. In the stillness that only her bedroom provided, she had dared to romanticize on the fairer sex. She had always known that she held no desires for those strapping young men. She had dreamt of flaxen skin, soft breasts, the round curves that were a woman's body.

Alice closed her eyes and allowed herself a moment of pure pleasure. Now she knew of what all those sappy girls spoke of when they talked about courting and courtships. It was this, this feeling of belonging, of rightness. This was altogether new, and it left her somewhat overwhelmed and wanting more. Yet, she hid her feelings, lest her secret be revealed.

The White Queen felt Alice's body relax against her, a perfect juxtaposition to the desire that was smoldering within her own. "We have prepared a small reception for you tonight, Alice. Do you feel up to the challenge?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

><p>"Why so melancholy?"<p>

Mirana looked around to see the Cheshire cat floating near the back of her throne. "It has been a long day, Chess."

The gathering in the Reception room had attracted more of her subjects than she would have wished. She was hoping for a quite night with Alice in order to get to know her. But the citizens of Marmoreal were curious, almost as much as she was, to see their Champion. Alice was standing near the fireplace, with about a dozen people in attendance.

Chessur stretched his feline body and landed on his back on the Queen's lap. "Nonsense. The day is just as long as yesterday."

Mirana did not answer, but only picked up her chalice and sipped wine. Her outer appearance remained the same but she was inwardly reeling. She did not want her subjects to know of her apparent vulnerability, of her growing attraction.

The Cheshire cat watched her for a few moments while tilting his head to the side. Her eyes kept darting to Alice, and then the most delicate of smiles lit up her face. Her slight blush, her inability to voice what she knew to be true, these things imprinted themselves onto the cat's psyche. And, after awhile, a slow grin appeared on his face.

"Love becomes you, my Queen."

Mirana turned her face slightly and blushed. "What do you mean, Chessur?"

The cat floated past her, and rested on the air next to the Queen's throne. "_Traa-dy-liooar_, my Queen_._ Do I not _see_ the truth?"

The White Queen lowered her eyes then gave the Cheshire cat a knowing look. "You are as wise as Absolem."

"Not quite." The cat evaporated, and then appeared upside down right in front of her. "I do not have a hookah to inspire me."

"Is it written on my face?"

Chessur grinned and pointed a paw towards her. "No, my Queen, it is written on your _heart_." He vanished.

Mirana of Marmoreal could not hide from the truth any longer, for she had fallen in love with the beautiful and sweet Alice Kingsleigh, and there was nothing at the moment she could do about it.


End file.
